


Yes, Sir

by Survivor_at_Midnight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor_at_Midnight/pseuds/Survivor_at_Midnight
Summary: Gohan tilted his head. "I can see the collar you have around your neck Trunks." "...Fuck."





	Yes, Sir

"Fuck,  _Gohan_  ..."

Trunks moaned and arched off his bed harshly, the toy inside him pulsing at a dizzying speed, slipping in and out of his hole and driving him crazy .

The image of a young half-sayian with jet black eyes covered his vision, lithe muscles over a small frame hiding so much power. That intense stare that Trunks  _wished_  the younger male would turn on him.

Trunks moaned loudly again, fucking himself with the vibrator even harder, using his free hand to pump his swollen cock. His cropped hair fell into his eyes as he kicked his head back.

"F- _fuck_!"

Hot cum splashed all over his bare, sweaty torso, his overwhelming orgasm making him want to writhe on the bed. But the restraints he had on his knees and on the collar on his neck kept him still.

Trunks was panting as he turned the vibrator off, easing it out while he worked the clips on his restraints off with his free hand. It took him something like ten minutes to gather the will to move and clean up.

The toy and the restraints all got a good rub down with some soap and water, then he cleaned himself up with wipes he had gotten specifically for times like this. It made his life a bit easier.

"Trunks? I know you're here, where are you?"

Said lavender haired half-sayian froze as he heard a young Gohan's voice echoing down the hall. Of all times!

_'Ah, shit.'_

Trunks rushed to put on his clothes, his lose grey pants and tank on in an instant. He hurriedly began to pack away the incriminating things he had out, shoving them back in the box they had come from and reverting it back into a capsule just as the other demi-sayian rounded the corner to appear in the doorway. Trunks spun around quickly and forced a too-happy smile.

"Hey there Gohan! What's up? I just got out of the lab with Mom and Gramps. They're working on a new power cell-"

Gohan tilted his head. "I can see the collar you have around your neck Trunks."

Trunks paled considerably as his hand flew to his neck and brushed against leather. "... Shit."

The older sayian fell down on his bed in mortification, both hands coming up to cover his face. Flying away as quickly as he could sounded like a splendid idea, but that would mean going past Gohan, and he could not take any look of disgust on the one person he looked up to more than almost anyone.

The bed dipped beneath the weight of another person - Gohan - sitting down on it. Curious fingers played with the buckle and lock around his neck, and Trunks felt like dying  _again_  sounded even better than running.

"I take it I wasn't supposed to find out about this?" Gohan sounded ... amused? "Answer me, Trunks."

Aaaaand that went straight to his cock. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Hmm." Gohan's fingers left his neck. "If you don't mind me asking, who do you think about when you do that?"

"What?" Trunks nearly bolted off the bed in surprise. The younger sayian just continued to look at him, eyes all honesty and curiosity, no judgement or disgust.

"I'm just curious. You don't have to answer if you want to. It's your private affairs." He got up and started walking towards the door. "I was just coming to tell you that dinner is ready."

Gohan glanced at a baffled Trunks over his shoulder. "I won't tell anyone. And if you need someone to talk to, I'll listen. Be sure to take that necklace off before you come down though." A smirk, and he was gone.

Fuck, that shouldn't have been as much of a turn-on as it was.

The next time Trunks saw Gohan was over three months later, when he and his father were over to train. Read: Goku was over to train, and Gohan was tagging along to get out of the books for a while.

"Hey Gohan," greeted the older boy with a wave.

"Hi Trunks. How's everything?" came the reply with a second of a significant look tagged on as he landed in front of said sayian.

Translation: Are we still okay? Do you need to talk about anything?

Trunks hesitated a moment. Did he want to talk his private life out with a 12-year-old? Granted, that 12-year-old killed the biggest threat in history to date, so assuming he'd be uncomfortable or too innocent was kind of asinine.

"Y-yeah, everything is fine. Actually, I wanted to talk with you about some stuff. My mom, the one back in the future, doesn't have a lot of great minds to shoot ideas with. I thought it would be nice to pick your brain a little."

Gohan tilted his head the smallest bit and gave him a nod, seeing straight through that flimsy excuse. "Sure. Both our dads are going to be a while, so I don't have a problem with it."

An unexpected rush of relief flooded Trunks' veins, and both he and Gohan went to the library in Capsule Corp.

Gohan folded his jacket over the back of a chair and picked up a random book, flipping through the pages lazily. Trunks opted to pace restlessly around the study, trying to figure out how to start.

A groan tore it's way out of the lavender boy's throat as he pulled on his hair. "I don't- how- what should-"

"You like bondage," Gohan easily cut in without even looking up from his book. "And?"

"Wha- how do you even know what that  _is?"_

A shrug. "I looked it up once I got home last time, on the off chance you took me up on my offer to chat."

More harsh tugging from Trunks. "Why is this so difficult?"

"Probably because it's a private topic. What was bothering you so much you wanted to talk to me about it?" Gohan finally put down that book and pinned Trunks with a stare. Said male fought the urge to fidget or squirm. He took a deep breath.

"It's you."

Gohan's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before realizing the statement for what it was. "Ohh..."

"I didn't want to freak you out, but this has been on my mind more than usual and it's slowly been driving me crazy. You remind me of the Gohan from my time, strong and caring, but I've never felt any attraction for him the way I do for you. Or for anyone else for that matter. But thinking of you when ... when I play around, it's so much better than anything else. And I shouldn't feel this way for so many reasons. I'm sick."

Trunks sank onto a couch after his tirade, face buried in his hand in shame. Gohan just considered him quietly for a moment.

"So you like bondage, and have a taste for world saviors who are younger than you. That doesn't make you a sick person." He crossed is arms.

"You're  _so much younger_  than I am, and you're not even of legal age for any of this. Not to mention I'm from a completely different time line." Trunks started pulling on his hair again in frustration. "I'm so fucked up it's not even funny."

"You don't get to choose who you're attracted to. The heart is dumb like that sometimes. And it's not your fault that I'm younger than you and under whatever legal age you're used to. The time line problem is sorted because of the time machine your mom built. And personally, I'm attracted to you as well."

Cerulean eyes shot up to meet obsidian. Gohan had a small smile on his face.

"You're serious. This doesn't ... bother you?"

Gohan shrugged again. "Should it? Besides, I doubt we need to worry about the human legal age, since we're both half-warrior-alien-race."

Trunks' head was reeling. Gohan was so calm taking about his sexual preference;  _he_  might as well have been the older of the two of them.

"That still doesn't tell me if you prefer top or bottom."

... That asshole was teasing him. "I..." A sigh. "Bottom." He shouldn't have been surprised that Gohan knew what this side was about. This was  _Gohan_ ; the kid probably did a week's worth of research since the last time he was here.

"Really? I would have assumed that all the shit you went through in your timeline would have inclined you to be a top, maybe even a Dom. A control thing." Gohan's brow was creased in confusion, but Trunks still couldn't detect any negative emotions. Either he was really good at hiding them, or he honestly thought that this was a legitimate and meaningful conversation.

Trunks leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "I would have thought so too, if I were in your position. I guess that having to be in charge of saving my world for so long twisted it around for me. I don't want to have to worry about things. Being a Dom would have been too much of a strain. I'd rather just let loose for a while and let someone else I trust make all the decisions, if I had to choose between being a Dom or a Sub." He turned his eyes back to Gohan. "What about you?"

"I've never really thought about it until recently, to be honest." Gohan absentmindedly started thumbing through another book, not even bothering to look at the pages. "I've been home schooled all my life, and only hang around you guys when I'm not studying or saving the world. Sexual preferences weren't really on my list of things to think about." He cracked a smile. "Call me a creep, but seeing you with that collar on last time I was over was more of a turn-on that I thought it was going to be."

Trunks felt the blood rush to his head even as he shook his head and chuckled. "Thanks, I guess."

Another smile from the younger teen. "I guess if I had to choose, I'd be a Dom. I'd feel better taking care of someone rather than having someone take care of me."

"Fair enough," Trunks replied. "Wait, so you...you're attracted to me?"

The younger teen gave him a 'weren't you listening?' look. "Yes. More than I should be, by your definition. I personally don't think there's much problem with me liking you or you liking me. Honestly, I really want to kiss you right now. But if you don't want me to..."

And in a flash he was standing in front of Trunks, and a firm hand was tangled in his hair, dragging his face closer to the other's. "Stop me," the teen murmured a hair's breath from Trunks' lips. "If you still think it wrong, stop me, Trunks."

Trunks didn't stop him.

Gohan crushed their lips together, catching Trunks' free arm that came up and pinning it to the couch. Gohan completely overwhelmed the older demi-sayian, forcing the lavender-haired male into the couch as he hovered over him. Trunks groaned softly and kissed the other desperately, arousal waking him up completely in a split second.

One of Gohan's hands pressed Trunks' hip into the plush couch, forcing him to stay still. If Gohan moved even an inch his fingers would brush his throbbing member. The hand in his hair tightened in to a fist, and Trunks gasped. Gohan took advantage of his moment of surprise and delved into the older male's warm mouth with his tongue. It wasn't even a battle for dominance; Trunks was willing and submissive, letting all his concerns fade into the back of his mind as Gohan took over.

"I can feel that erection that you're sporting, Trunks." Fingers teased the front of his loose grey pants, a feather-light touch that sent fire though Trunks' spine. "Either tell me to stop, or tell me what you want."

"F-fuck, Gohan, d-don't-" Trunks shut his eyes, fighting for a clear thought. Rather hard to do, since Gohan was still toying with him. The demanding fist in his hair, the weight of the younger sayian on top of him, the hand flirting with his member all drove him crazy in a way that merely fantasizing couldn't do. Hell, if Gohan kept this up much longer he'd end up cumming. "Don't stop,  _please_."

Gohan just pulled harder on his hair, forcing Trunks' head further back, baring his neck to the younger male. Soft lips sucked at his pulse and teeth scraped at his collar bone. "Then what  _do_  you want, Trunks? Answer me."

Whatever reservations Trunks still had flew out the window. "You," left his lips on a breath of air.

"I'm going to  _wreck_  you if you give me that kind of permission, you understand?" Gohan, the devil, pressed himself fully against Trunks, rubbing an impressive hard-on of his own against Trunks', and oh  _God_ did he want that. Trunks hissed through his teeth, arching underneath Gohan as much as he could.

" _Then wreck me_."

A hand came down on Trunks' hip,  _hard_  , and then Gohan was standing over him, that huge length clearly showing though the smaller male's pants. He gave Trunks a dark look as he loosened said pants, revealing the swollen head of his cock. "Suck."

Trunks nearly came at the sight. Surging forward, he pulled Gohan's member out and took it all the way to the base. He felt the other's knees buckle the smallest bit, and a harsh breath rushed out of him.

"Christ, Trunks," Gohan breathed as Trunks bobbed his head, nearly choking on the thick length but not caring enough to stop. His tongue worked against the pulsing veins, and one hand came up to cup the heavy balls underneath while the other braced against Gohan's hip. Gohan's free hand came to rest over that, and the grip on his hair lessened, giving Trunks the freedom to set his pace.

"Desperate, aren't you?" the younger grunted as Trunks fervently sucked him off, aiming to make the other cum. Teal eyes looked up from under dark lashes with a pleading look. Gohan huffed. "You want me to fuck your throat raw, don't you?"

If the answering wanton moan was anything to go by, that was a "yes".

The hand in his hair tightened again. "Tap if you need me to stop," Gohan murmured as he pulled Trunks off of his cock and tilted his head up to meet his eyes. "You understand? No taking it further than you're able."

"Yes... yes, Sir," Trunks panted, pupils blown wide. Gohan pulled in a deep breath, looking as though he was having a rather difficult time not taking him then and there, his cock twitching a little, before he forced his member back into Trunks' mouth, the older sayian greedily clutching onto the younger. Gohan was merciless, holding Trunks still while he used his mouth for his own pleasure. He set a fast pace, slamming his hips forward in a way that had Trunks seeing stars.

Trunks moaned, his eyes rolling back, the feeling of Gohan's cock forcing its way down his throat different and exciting and arousing and more than perfect. Even the feeling of Gohan's eyes on him, watching closely to make sure he was still fine gave Trunks a mix of comfort and arousal that flooded his senses.

Trunks was pulled off Gohan again before said male came, gasping and licking his lips with a blissed-out look on his face. Gohan swept down and gave the shell of Trunks' ear a swift bite before quickly pulling away, drawing another moan out of the older male even as he closed back up his pants. "Your room.  _Now."_

Well, you didn't have to ask  _him_ twice. Both shot out of the library, flying as fast as they dared up the three floors to the room that was given to Trunks for whenever he visited. Thankfully, they didn't run into anyone on their way, which Trunks counted as a small blessing.

Gohan had Trunks pinned against his bedroom door as soon as it was closed, dragging those lavender locks down again to press a searing kiss to his lips, effectively taking Trunks' breath away. When they finally parted, Gohan held Trunks' forehead against his own and gave the older sayian a searching look.

"Listen to me Trunks. If anything I do is pushing a limit, say 'dragon'. You know about safewords, right?"

Trunks fought to control his breathing a bit and nodded. "I can remember that. No extreme pain or blood, though."

Gohan chuckled at that. "I can agree with that. We've seen too much of it outside. No need to bring it here." Gohan released his head to stretch behind him to lock the door. "Strip."

Trunks swallowed hard hurriedly yanked of his shirt and pants, tossing them off somewhere. Thank kami he preferred going commando. He was immediately rewarded with an appreciative stare from the younger boy, who held his black collar in one hand.

"Come here. I want to put this on your myself." Gohan's eyes were dark with desire as the taller male came over and knelt in front of him, eyes hopeful and locked on the teens'.

"That's brilliant," the black-haired sayian breathed as he fastened the collar around Trunks' neck, making sure it wasn't too tight or too loose. "What do you say to me?"

Trunks took a steadying breath as the weight of the collar grounded him. "Thank you...Sir."

Gohan's hand caressed his cheek soothingly. "Good boy."

And like that Trunks melted a little inside. He wasn't useless or a failure. He was good. He could be good for Gohan.

Gohan stepped back and motioned for Trunks to follow him to the bed. "Safeword?"

Trunks knelt beside the edge of the bed. "Dragon, Sir." ?

The younger teen smiled at him, finding the capsule that held all of Trunks' playthings and pulling out a set of cuffs. "Give me your wrists."

Trunks didn't even need to think and dropped his wrist into Gohan's waiting hand. Still as careful as ever, Gohan checked both cuffs to make sure they weren't too tight, and eased the older male's arms behind his back, crossing them at the wrists and locking the cuffs together. Trunks watched as Gohan stripped out of his top, the button-down ending up on the floor, revealing a beautifully toned body. He watched those packed muscles ripple under smooth skin as Gohan sat down on the edge of the bed, and a hand came down to rest on Trunks' head gently, smoothing down his hair.

Trunks closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of Gohan just caressing him like this. A type of calm and peace that he normally couldn't find wrapped around him like a blanket, and he loved it.

"Are you still okay with this? I don't intend to go easy; I'm as frustrated as you," Gohan asked, still slowly running his hand through Trunks' hair. Trunks nodded eagerly; all those months of fantasizing about the boy in front of him meant that now that he  _had_ said fantasy in arm's reach he wasn't going to want easy.

"I don't want easy, Sir. I want you, the power and control you have. All of it," Trunks breathed, turning his head to kiss the heel of Gohan's hand.

That hand tightened against Trunks' cheek, pulling him up for another rough kiss. He placed a hard slap against Trunks' hip, making the older sayian jump. The hand just came down again, pulling him back roughly, and Gohan growled, "You stay here and take it." His other arm wrapped around his waist, the corded muscles on Gohan's slim frame forcibly holding Trunks still as good as any restraints.

Trunks found himself moaning though the spanking, leaning heavily on the younger male and trying his hardest to stay still, breathing harsh and stilted because  _oh fuck_  this commanding side of Gohan was  _hot ._ His hand was steady, placing broad hits across his back and ass and thighs in a heady mix of pain and pleasure.

"Kami, your skin turns such a pretty pink when I hit it," Gohan murmured in Trunks' ear, running a hand over the red flesh. Trunks hissed and arched, the sensitive nerves shooting fire under his skin. "On the bed, and give me that beautiful ass."

Trunks practically scrambled onto the bed as soon as Gohan released him, pressing his face into the pillows and keeping his eyes on the younger teen, watching him rummage through the toy box to pull out a cock ring and lube. Just the sight of him holding the toys had Trunks whining softly, catching Gohan's attention. Said male's inquisitive glance turned into a devilish smirk.

"Close your eyes, Trunks. Don't open them until I say."

Trunks swallowed hard and complied, his world retreating into darkness accentuated by the bed and the leather on his body and the occasional whisper of noise from Gohan. He strained his ears, trying to place where Gohan was in the room by sound alone, but his brain was already scrambled, so when Gohan ran a finger down his spine he started in surprise.

"Hush, I'm here. Good boy, keep your eyes closed for me," Gohan praised, pressing another kiss to Trunks' temple before attaching more cuffs just above Trunks' knees. The snap of clips echoed through the room, and then Trunks was trapped, spread out for Gohan's use.

Trunks felt Gohan hop up onto the bed behind him, and then a hand was running over his sore skin, slipping between his cheeks for a second before retreating again. Another hand suddenly grabbed his throbbing cock, lazily working his shaft, slipping that cock ring on and making Trunks groan aloud.

Then he felt Gohan press himself against his sore ass, bare skin on skin, that erection of his sliding easily between them. "What were all those toys in that box for, Trunks?" Gohan ground against him slowly, teasing him with his cock.

Trunks gasped, pressing back into that hot length. "I-I like being filled...feels s-so good..."

"Oh? Like this?" And then a slick finger pressed into his hole, and Trunks whimpered at the feeling of being spread, pressing his head into the mattress.

"Oh,  _fuck yes_." Trunks bucked under Gohan's solid hand, all the pent-up want and need drowning out any anxiety he had. He squeezed his eyes tight as Gohan easily spread him open, sliding another finger next to the first and looking for that one spot that drove him crazy. Trunks moaned as Gohan brushed past it, and he could practically  _hear_ Gohan's smirk.

"There it is," said younger sayian hummed, adding a third finger and curling them to nudge it again, his free hand digging into his sore back, nails biting into his flesh like blunt knives. Gohan was rough and demanding, working to turn Trunks into a writhing mess under him. Trunks arched, pushing back onto the other male and clenching around the fingers working him.

"Gohan, please..." Trunks gasped, panting. He needed to cum; the teasing and spanking and now being fingered were way to much for the older sayian. "More, please, Sir."

"Kami, that sounds lovely coming from your mouth," Gohan grunted, grabbing his cuffed hands and pulling him up for a rough kiss just as he suddenly pulled out his fingers only to replace them with his thick cock, slamming into the older male in one swift stroke.

Trunks gasped, melting into the strong arms holding him up. "I told you I was going to wreck you, Trunks," Gohan murmured in his ear as he adjusted his grip on the older sayian, holding him up by his bound arms.

And then Gohan was pounding into him at a furious speed, his hot member ramming into that spot over and over, and Trunks was just gone . No toy, no fantasy, no replacement could ever feel as good as this. Every movement sent tendrils of fire up his spine, and every sound that came out of his mouth was one of overwhelming pleasure. The cuffs on his hands and knees, and the collar around his neck, and the younger sayian's hands on him were ever-present reminders of how he was completely under the other male's control, and god it felt so good to give everything up to him.

Gohan grunted behind Trunks, using his strength to pick the older sayian up, completely pulling out before leaning back against the wall, turning and sitting the lavender-haired male on top of him. "Ride me, Trunks."

Trunks groaned, feeling Gohan slide even deeper into him before lifting himself almost all the way off of the huge member, slamming himself back down to draw out a moan from Gohan. Trunks worked the other male furiously, aiming for more of those hot moans from the smaller sayian. Gohan's hands found their way to Trunks' hips, dragging his nails across his skin as the older boy bounced on the thick rod inside him.

Trunks panted, feeling his loose hair begin to stick to his forehead, not giving two shits about how much of a slut he looked like as he flung his head back. Gohan got ahold of his nipples, giving them each a hard twist before massaging the sharp pain away again.

_"Fuck,_  Trunks, you're amazing," the younger sayian breathed against Trunks' collar. His hands went back to Trunks' hips, forcing him still for a moment. "Look at me, Trunks. Let me see your eyes. Let me see how much you want this."

Trunks forced his eyes open, staring down at the younger male, knowing full well that he might have been older and bigger than the other sayian but  _Gohan_ was still in charge. Trunks would do everything Gohan could ever ask of him in a heartbeat. He stared into the deep pools of inky black, losing himself and drowning in them.

"You're beautiful, Trunks," Gohan breathed, dragging said male into a heated kiss, even as he tightened his grip on Trunks' hips and plowing into the older male. Trunks cried out, straining and jerking as Gohan practically assaulted his tender ass, the need to cum far beyond overwhelming now. Still the younger sayian didn't let up or remove the cock ring that was still on him, despite his desperate pleas.

"You're not going to cum until I tell you, you understand me?" Gohan barked, yanking back on Trunks' hair, making him arch so that he could bite his pulse. Trunks whimpered, his own hands already curled into tight fists, and bit his lip as he endured this blissful torture. Gohan was  _brutal,_  purposefully overloading his senses as he rammed into the older sayian,splitting him wide and aiming for that hidden spot.

By the time Gohan finally slowed his pace and took off that goddamn cock ring, Trunks was close to blacking out from the sensations around him. A hand held Trunks' head against Gohan's, forcing him to focus as best he could on him while still being impaled on Gohan's rock hard member. Trunks was practically trembling from holding out this long, eyes glazed over with lust and desire, yet still he whined when Gohan slowed down.

"I know, I know. You'll get to cum in a second, darling. But tell me something." Gohan smoothed back Trunks' soaked hair, watching as the older sayian gave him the most adorable inquisitive-puppy look. "Do you love me?"

Trunks blinked. Random thing to ask, especially  _now ,_  but he did, so what was the harm in letting Gohan know? This was  _Gohan._  He wouldn't judge; he already trusted the younger sayian with this much of him, trusting him with his heart was easy.

"Yes, I love you, Gohan."

Okay, he took it back. That look on Gohan's face of absolute delight at hearing his answer filled Trunks with joy that far outclassed any sexual desire. If he got to see that every day, Trunks would die the happiest man ever.

Gohan kissed him hard, entering him one last time as he climaxed, filling his ass with his hot cum. Trunks moaned as he finally was allowed to release, spilling his own seed across their chests in sticky strings, stars racing across his vision. His entire body shook from the onslaught of his orgasm; every muscle trembled as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

Trunks collapsed against Gohan, far more than spent and way more tired than he'd ever been. Both sayians were gasping and covered in sweat - not that either really cared. Gohan ran a soothing hand up and down Trunks' back, coaxing him back down to earth while he loosened the cuffs on him. Trunks twitched around Gohan involuntarily; every nerve was still over-sensitive, and even Gohan's gentle touches sent small aftershocks across his body. Gohan, easily lifted Trunks off of him again, laying the older sayian down on the bed.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, placing a swift kiss on the lavender-haired male's head. Trunks nodded, and watched as the black-haired sayian disappeared into the en suite bathroom for a few moments before reemerging with damp towels, already cleaned up himself.

Trunks started once he understood what Gohan wanted to do. "I-I can do that myself..."

"I don't doubt you could," Gohan chuckled. "But I  _want_ to do it. Now hush and lay down."

Trunks complied after a moment of hesitation, and Gohan cleaned the sweat and cum off of him, letting the other run his fingers through cropped hair as he gently rubbed at the older male's skin.

"Not so hard, was it?" Gohan asked bemused, before he climbed back onto the bed and laid Trunks' head down in his lap. "I love you too, Trunks."

Said male looked up at Gohan, who gave him a slightly indignant look back. "You didn't seriously believe that I didn't love you back."

Heat flooded Trunk's face. "W-well..."

Gohan laughed, swinging down for another kiss before returning to playing with the older male's hair. "Go to sleep, Trunks. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Trunks huffed a laugh and kissed the heel of Gohan's hand. "Yes, Sir."


End file.
